Wishes and Dreams
by Shiva2
Summary: 1x2x1, AU. Duo has great hopes for his future, but when he meets a new boy in school, he starts learning things about himself, and his past, that he never knew. Relena fans probably shouldn’t read this.
1. Part 1

Wishes and Dreams  
  
Part 1  
  
By Shiva  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 3+4, 5+M. 6+9 and 13+11 later.  
  
Warnings: AU, fluff, sap, mild angst, possible lemon, yaoi, shounen-ai, OOC, much Relena bashing.  
  
Archive: Anyone who wants to host my fic, please mail me. ^_^  
  
Feedback: ice_blue_shiva@yahoo.com  
  
Notes: FINALLY I have gotten off my lazy derrière and started writing one of my 20+ GW fic ideas. There is no romance in this part, but patience is a virtue, yes? If you didn't take heed before, know that this going to be yaoi, and it will NOT be a Relena-friendly fic. So, if you are offended at someone bastardizing the pink princess, you may want to find another story to read. This fic will be long, I don't quite know how many parts it will have. But feel free to give comments, and DO enjoy. ^_^  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
Duo Maxwell drove to his part-time job after leaving the school grounds, sighing. He hated his life sometimes. It wasn't his job... hell, it was one of the few things that kept him sane. He was part of, in his opinion, the worst family alive. He lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin, who were always making him feel like some low-class street rat. Even though Duo's grades in school were impeccable with A's in every subject, and his cousin Relena was having trouble maintaining her constant B-C average, the blonde was daddy's little girl and could do no wrong in either parents' eyes. They never hit him or anything, thank God, but the emotional abuse was enough. Well, Duo did get smacked a few times, but only whenever he had the guts to insult his uncle's precious baby girl.   
  
God, it made him sick.  
  
Things weren't so bad in the house when Zechs was still around. The guy had truly been a big brother to him and defended him whenever Relena would try to get him in trouble, but now that Zechs was at Harvard it had just gotten worse. Still, he had been grateful that he'd had Zechs to look up to all those years... he didn't know how it would have been in that house if the older boy hadn't been there for him.  
  
Another thing he was thankful for, was that they didn't care what he did in his spare time. He was glad they had a day maid and a cook and a gardener, or else he'd be stuck doing all that work, he was sure of it. Not that Duo minded cooking. He enjoyed it actually, and would even help Mrs. Drake, their cook, from time to time. At least someone in the house was pleasant to him.  
  
Duo found every excuse he could to be out of the house. Even during the summer, he enrolled in summer school, in hopes that maybe if he did enough work, he could graduate a semester or even a year early. In reality, he should have been a grade higher than he actually was. The year his parents died, he had problems coping, and had trouble focusing on schoolwork, so he ended up having to repeat third grade. But now, he was studying and working harder than ever in school, and hopefully it would pay off.  
  
Once he turned sixteen, he'd gotten a job at the town library to make some extra money, mainly because he only got yelled at if he dared ask for more than the cheap ten-dollar per week allowance that he was entitled to. One of the librarians, Mrs. Holmes, had been extremely impressed with his literary knowledge. Duo loved to read and write, and he was the only one in his literature class that had already read every book that had been assigned. One day, the kindly librarian told Duo that a good friend of hers that worked at Barnes and Noble mentioned recently that they were hiring for summer employment. Mrs. Holmes had already put in a good word for him, and if he wanted he could call up her friend and ask about working there. He would be making more money and he'd also get an employee discount if he was hired. Grateful for the opportunity, Duo took the job and became so good at it that the manager asked him to stay permanently, not just for the summer. He'd been working there ever since.  
  
It was also a stroke of luck that he was able to get a car. Hilde, a coworker of his, was selling hers, it was used and it was ten years old but in excellent condition. It was a black Mitsubishi convertible, something he never thought he'd be driving, but it grew on him pretty quickly. It wasn't as new or shiny (or PINK) as his cousin's vehicle, but it was his first car and it was his baby. Plus, having transportation only made him feel more free, able to come and go whichever he wanted, however far he wanted. He was grateful that Hilde had given him such a good deal on it. When he first brought the car home Relena had made fun of him, calling the car "ugly and common" and comparing it to her own beautiful car.   
  
"At least I can get things on my own and don't need Mommy and Daddy handing me everything on a silver platter," Duo had sneered back.  
  
Relena had started throwing a barrage of insults back at him for that, but Duo just rolled his eyes and ignored her to go upstairs and do his homework.  
  
Once he obtained a vehicle, staying away from his hated residence became easier. He didn't have to ride the limo with his cousin to go to and from school anymore, so he would leave the house earlier, to spend some time in the library before school started. After school, he went to basketball practice, and from there went straight to work. On his days off, he would go to the town library for study group and chat with Mrs. Holmes.  
  
Avoiding the house was easy enough, but there was also school to consider. It wasn't that he didn't have friends. His closest friends, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Meiran were always there for him, and they were a tight group. It was the fact that Relena and her little group of Relena-wannabes always managed to get on his last nerve. School was the only place he was forced to see her for more than five minutes, and she always found every opportunity to taunt him. It had been especially bad last year, and she had even picked on Quatre about his height, even though he was ten times richer than she was and could probably pay several professional assassins to bump her off. Trowa's cold death glare didn't seem to bother them much either, but ever since they started hanging around Wufei and Meiran, the school's two resident kung fu black belts, they had backed off considerably. The occasional taunts and mocking still came, and almost always still very hurtful, but they weren't as frequent as they had once been. For that, Duo was glad.  
  
Even still, Duo never let them intimidate him. If they insulted him, he would insult them back. If they tried to pull a prank on him, he would pull one back. But that was a bad day. On good days he'd go out of his way to avoid them and at worst he'd see them whispering about him. Like he gave a damn. He hated his cousin and could care less what Relena thought of him. When he turned 18, the trust fund his parents left him would mature. Also, Duo planned to work his ass off to get a scholarship to a college someplace far away... and once graduation hit, he was out of there.   
  
Duo smiled as he thought of the future he had planned out for himself. He had lost his parents at a young age and hadn't been taken in by the most affectionate people, but all in all he'd say he was turning out okay. But, despite the fact that he loved his friends, he couldn't help feeling... incomplete. He wondered if he should go out on dates more, but...   
  
Thinking about dating made him a little nervous. By the time he entered high school, he was pretty sure of what his sexual preference was, and he didn't know what his guardians would do if they found out. Despite the fact he wouldn't mind getting out of there as soon as possible, he had to grin and bear it for at least another year, when he turned 18. He didn't have anywhere else to stay and he didn't know if he could support himself and pay for an apartment with his current job.   
  
Besides, most of the guys at his school were perverts and/or idiots... nobody he'd want to date anyway. But with his busy schedule he doubted he would have time to date, there were far more important things he had to worry about. Work and school. School and work. Those were his priorities.   
  
Definitely no time for dating.  
  
But still, he wondered how different his life would be now, if he did have a special someone, as well as a little more adventure in his life besides work and school.   
  
He could hear the warning voice in his head. *Be careful what you ask for, Duo Maxwell. Because you just might get it.*   
  
Hmph. Fat chance.  
  
END OF PART 1.  
  
So, there it is, my first Gundam Wing fic. Good? Bad? Promising? Do let me know! 


	2. Part 2

Wishes and Dreams  
  
Part 2  
  
By Shiva  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 3+4, 5+M.  
  
Warnings: AU, fluff, sap, mild angst, possible lemon, yaoi, shounen-ai, OOC, much Relena bashing.  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net   
http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=169617  
  
Anyone who wants to host my fic, please mail me. ^_^  
  
Feedback: ice_blue_shiva@yahoo.com  
  
Notes: Damn it all, I forgot my disclaimer last time! -_-; Anyway, um... it's pretty obvious I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, Relena would have died in the first episode. No, scratch that... I wouldn't even have created her to begin with. =P   
  
Other notes: Something vitally important I failed to mention in Part 1, is that this still takes place in the GW setting... there are colonies, there is space travel, but there are no wars, no Gundams although Gundanium will be mentioned later. The timeline is AC 197, Duo and Heero are a year older than everyone else. Relena *gag* is also their age.  
  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
  
It was a day that started out like any other. Duo got up, had breakfast, and went to go meet Wufei in the library an hour before school started. They always met there every morning, where Wufei would help him with his math. Sure, he was an A student, but he had his weak points and math was definitely one of them. Being put in an advanced math class was tough on him, but if he wanted to enter school as a senior next year he had to do it. He credited his A's in that class to Wufei, if not for his Chinese friend he would have been utterly lost.  
  
So, that portion of the morning went as it always did. When the bell rang for homeroom, they parted ways and Duo met up with Quatre on his way there.   
  
"Morning, Quatre!" Duo said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, Duo. Is everyone on for study group tonight?"  
  
"Yup, but we're all going to Wufei's place. Mrs. Holmes told me last week that they're repainting the library or something and nobody can go inside for a couple days."  
  
"Good. Actually, I think I almost like having study group at one of our houses better. We don't have to be so quiet."  
  
"Yes, this is true. We'll see how this goes, but study group is the only time I get to see Mrs. Holmes."  
  
Quatre smiled. "You really like her a lot, don't you?"  
  
"She's done a lot for me. She's like the mom I've been missing all these years. Her, you, the guys, Meiran... you guys are my family, Quatre. More so than my supposed 'blood family'," Duo said, his eyes darkening.  
  
Quatre sighed. "What did you guys fight about this time?"  
  
"What *don't* we fight about? She can have her friends over, but I can't have mine. She goes on all the shopping sprees she wants, I work a job to get spending money. She can walk into my room anytime she wants and *do* whatever she wants, but if I even come within two feet of the pink domicile, I'm lectured. This weekend I had to drill a damn hole through my door and put a *second* lock on it, a *deadbolt* at that, just to keep Relena out while I'm not there. Lovely, isn't it? I hate to think what would happen if Relena actually decided to stalk someone."  
  
"She snoops around in your room?" Quatre asked. Relena was pretty bad, he knew, but even this was news to him.  
  
"*All* the time! I don't even know why, it's not like she's the type who would be interested in a *commoner's* room. She does it to annoy me, but hopefully this time I can keep her out. I complain, but she always denies it and my aunt and uncle never believe me. Considering what bastards they are, I'm surprised they even *let* me play sports and have friends at all."  
  
Quatre put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "You won't have to put up with them forever, Duo. Just hang in there until the school year's done with. And hey, at least they're paying your tuition."  
  
"Yeah, I keep telling myself that, but still... I can't wait to get out of there, Q. I... oof!"  
  
The next thing Duo knew, someone had run into him from behind. Already in a somewhat pissy mood, he was ready to whirl around and face the person and adamantly tell them to watch where they were going.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry."  
  
Whatever smartass comment Duo was about to make somehow didn't make it past his throat. He gulped as he looked into a pair of exotic deep blue eyes, with thick strands of chocolate-brown hair falling into them. He was about the same height as Duo, and he could easily see the outline of broad shoulders and a solid build beneath that school uniform. He had to be a new student, Duo couldn't ever remember anyone *this* attractive being at his school before. Without a doubt, this was one of the most gorgeous people Duo had ever seen.  
  
"I-It's okay," Duo said as calmly as he could. Hopefully the boy didn't notice him staring. Then he smiled at the handsome stranger. "You're a new face here, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh... yes," he said, and then looked at the braided student and his blonde companion, as if studying them.  
  
"Are you finding your way around okay?" Duo asked him, still smiling.  
  
"I... have to report to World History, Room A-4."  
  
Duo blinked. "With Mrs. Harris?"  
  
The boy nodded. Duo grinned even wider, not believing his good fortune. Perhaps the gods were smiling upon him today after all.  
  
"Well, what a stroke of luck! That's our first class too. We can show you the way. I'm Duo Maxwell. And this is my friend Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
"Heero Yuy," the boy said simply as he started walking with them, then raised his brow at the blonde. "Winner? As in *the* Winners?"  
  
Quatre blushed a little, nodding. "You've heard of my family?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "So has everyone from Lagrange."  
  
"You came from the colonies?" Duo asked, surprised.  
  
"My... father moved here because of his job," he told them, then looked at Quatre. "Why aren't you attending school in the colonies?"  
  
"Because... I love the earth. For years I begged my father to let me come to school here, but it was always no. But this time I begged and pleaded until he caved in. It's just so much more... colorful here."  
  
"Hn. It is that."  
  
"I'm... originally from Lagrange 2. I was there until I was eight. Then my parents died and I had to come live with fa... relatives here," Duo told him. He'd come close to referring to the people he lived with as 'family.' He didn't like calling them that, blood relation or not. They were anything but family to him. "Where in Lagrange are you from, Heero?"  
  
"I came from L1. Born and raised."  
  
Duo smiled. Finding that he actually had a lot in common with Heero was making him feel even better. He was a born-and-bred colonist too, although L1 was one of the wealthier colonies in the Lagrange Point. Heero had that air about him that radiated sophistication and pride that privileged people usually had, but he wasn't at all snobbish like Relena and his Aunt Lisa. Still, they shared a common ground. He and the others just had to adopt Heero into the family, and Duo vowed to become good friends with him, maybe even... something more. Hell, his luck was turning out pretty good so far, no harm in hoping for the best. But even if Heero didn't lean that way, having him as a friend was enough for Duo.  
  
They got to the classroom and took their seats, and Heero handed the teacher, Mrs. Harris, his schedule. She added him to the roster, and told him to sit wherever he wanted. Duo motioned to the empty seat next to him, smiling when Heero occupied it without hesitation.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, do you know Mr. Yuy from somewhere?" Mrs. Harris asked suddenly.  
  
"I just helped him find his way to class this morning, ma'am," Duo explained.  
  
"If my memory serves me right, you have Mrs. Darrow for lit next period, correct?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I do."  
  
She smiled. "Good, then you can show him the way there as well. He *is* new and it's across the campus, he may need help finding it."  
  
"No problem, Mrs. Harris!" he said with a smile. He had a feeling this was going to be a *really* good day.  
  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
  
For Duo history went by in a daze. As promised, he guided Heero to literature class, and they parted ways with Quatre, who had biology with Trowa next. On the way to second period, Duo asked to see Heero's schedule and was surprised and delighted that Heero had many of the same advanced classes as him. The only class they didn't share was fifth period, when Heero had French and Duo had art. Even their gym class was the same.  
  
"You have the same lunch period as me and my friends, after fourth period. You wanna sit with us?" Duo asked him.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Heero said with a shrug. "It's not like I know anybody else."  
  
"You've already met Quatre. You'll like Meiran and the other guys."  
  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
  
A group of girls walked across the quad during passing period, chattering about the latest gossip, fashions and hairstyles when one of them abruptly changed the subject.  
  
"Hey, Miss Relena... who's that cute guy talking to your cousin?"  
  
That got the blonde girl's attention pretty quickly. Sure enough, when she noticed her cousin, she also noticed the handsome boy walking along side him, and gasped.  
  
He was perfect. Beautiful blue eyes, rich brown hair, and a body to die for. And the way he carried himself, just screamed, "rich boy." Who was he? Probably a new student. But why in the world would her cousin be hanging around someone like that?  
  
Relena smirked as an idea formed in her head. It was obvious this boy was WAY above Duo's class. She would just have to make sure that she introduced this boy to the *right* people, and if she could manage to get this hunk of a rich boy on her arm, she would be the talk of the school.   
  
By the time lunch rolled around, her mission became clear.  
  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
  
The morning passed fairly quickly. Duo introduced Heero to Meiran (or as Duo called her, "The Kick-Ass, Kung Fu Femme Fatale of North Crest High") in fourth period biology class, and the three of them ended up working on a lab together. After that they showed Heero to the cafeteria, they got their lunch and went to where everyone else was waiting for them.  
  
Two boys Heero hadn't seen before, a Chinese boy and a tall boy with green eyes, sat at the table with Quatre. As they approached, Meiran sat down next to the Chinese boy and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. How sweet, Heero thought.  
  
"Hey, guys. This is Heero Yuy, today is his first day here. He just moved to Earth from Lagrange 1 in the colonies," Duo announced, then turned to Heero. "You've met Quatre. The tall one is Trowa, the guy you just saw playing tongue-tag with Meiran is Wufei."   
  
"It was a peck!" Meiran said, and Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't mind them," Duo said to Heero with a chuckle. "You'll get used to all their lovey-dovey stuff."  
  
Wufei and Trowa shook hands with Heero, and they all sat, ready to eat, when Meiran's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Shit, don't look now, Duo, but Relena's coming this way," she said hotly.  
  
Duo's head snapped up, and sure enough, his bitch of a cousin was sauntering over to their table. When she stood before them, Heero was surprised as the seemingly people-friendly Duo Maxwell shot a most annoyed glare at the blonde girl.  
  
"What do you want, you pink nuisance?" Duo all but spat at her.  
  
"Hmph," Relena said, looking at Heero. "You'd think after spending so many years with my family that he'd have better manners."  
  
"Obviously it didn't rub off on you either, COUSIN. What do you want?" Duo repeated.  
  
"Why, I only came to meet the new student, Duo." Relena smiled sweetly at Heero, batting her eyelashes slightly. Somehow Heero restrained himself from rolling his eyes, Duo however had no such control. She held out her hand towards Heero. "I'm Relena Peacecraft. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Heero Yuy," he said simply as he shook her hand as briefly as he could without being too rude.  
  
"Heero." Relena let his name roll off her tongue. "I'm told that you're showing Heero around, Duo."  
  
"What of it?" her cousin snapped.  
  
"Oh, come now, Duo. I can tell by looking at him, he is obviously someone who has had a fine upbringing. His posture and his bearing give it away. He's obviously someone out of your league. I think that *I* would be a more appropriate companion for him, seeing as how little manners you have and all."  
  
Heero tried not to glare at the girl. Was she joking, or did she really have this much nerve? Duo, however, didn't seem to be taking it as a joke.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me about manners, Relena. Why don't you just get lost and go powder your nose or something?" Duo said, raising his voice. People started looking at them, watching to see which of the two cousins would win the contest of verbal insults this time.  
  
Relena ignored them all, and looked back at Heero. "Heero, I know a lovely coffee house not far from school," she said, giving him her warmest smile. "Perhaps after school we can go there and talk? Get to know one another?"  
  
Duo nearly threw up all over his lunch tray.  
  
Heero just looked at her. When he didn't answer, she persisted.  
  
"My cousin can be such a bore, you know? And he talks too much. So, what do you say about this afternoon? I can introduce you to some other people, if you like. It'll be fun."  
  
Heero blinked. This girl certainly was pushy. But he remained as polite as possible.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
Everyone around them seemed to go deathly silent. Relena's eyes blinked in confusion, her jaw agape slightly. Duo was a little stunned himself, usually all the guys Relena asked out said yes. He sat there with a smirk, thoroughly enjoying the look on her face. Still, that didn't stop her.  
  
"Is... today not a good day? Oh, maybe you don't like coffee? Well, that's fine, we can always go..."  
  
"Thank you," Heero said, a little louder, "But NO thank you. I'm not interested."  
  
Relena's eyes widened. Then she glared at Duo. "Heero, whatever my cousin has told you about me, I ask you not to believe it until you have gotten to know me yourself."  
  
Duo flashed her an innocent look. "*Moi*? I've told him nothing, cousin dearest. I'm afraid that this time you didn't need me to make you look stupid. You're doing a perfectly fine job of that on your own."  
  
"Shut up, Duo!" she nearly snarled, then looked back at the new student. "Heero, whatever he's told you, I'm sure it's lies. Duo is nothing but a li..."  
  
"I do NOT lie!" Duo growled.  
  
"*Miss Peacecraft*," Heero said sternly, looking irritated now. "Duo has said nothing about you to me. Don't blame him. I have already told you no, twice. I would think that someone of your *fine upbringing* would have the *manners* to respect that."  
  
The group of students watching them started whispering. Relena had a look of pure shock on her face, and that smirk of Duo's that Relena hated never left his face. Trowa, Quatre, Meiran and Wufei watched in amusement, doing their best to suppress their laughter. Finally it hammered home to Relena what had just happened here.  
  
*He... rejected me!? But... no one's ever rejected me! I have never been so... how DARE he! Duo, this is all your fault... I'll get even with you for this!*  
  
She looked at him coldly. "Fine. Have it your way. But," she added, giving him a sultry smile, "I always get what I want, Heero."  
  
He glared, and couldn't help what he said next. This girl seriously needed to be put in her place.  
  
"I'm not a prize for you, or anyone else to flaunt, *Miss* Peacecraft. And while you are used to getting everything you want, *I* always get *rid* of what I *don't* want," he said with as straight a face as he could manage.  
  
She stiffened, not believing that he was insulting her yet again. She glared at Duo again before storming out of the cafeteria, her little troupe behind her.   
  
*Damn you, Duo. You're going to pay for this.*  
  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
  
It wasn't long before the entire school was buzzing about the new boy that had the gall to brush off and even insult little miss Relena Peacecraft. Duo had a satisfied smirk plastered on his face for the rest of the day, practically eating up everything with a spoon. It was rare that his cousin was ever seen in such a humiliating light, and he intended to enjoy it while it lasted. And this was bound to last for a while.   
  
Still, he knew that Relena probably blamed *him* for what had happened, and was no doubt trying to think up a way to get revenge for her wounded pride. But what was important, was that *he* would get to be Heero's friend, and right now, Heero didn't think too highly of *her.* Duo was ready for anything Relena dished out.  
  
When the last bell rang, everyone rushed to get off the school grounds, and Heero and Duo walked to the student parking lot together.  
  
"Hey, Heero. Every other night we usually have study group at the library, but tonight we're having it at Fei's house. Wanna come?"  
  
"I... have to go meet my father. I could probably make it next time, though."  
  
Duo was disappointed, but understood. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Heero!" Duo waved goodbye to his new friend as he headed for his convertible, who waved back before heading in the direction of his own car.  
  
Duo blasted the radio and drove to Wufei's place, smiling happily the entire way.   
  
It had definitely been a great day.  
  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
  
"Did you see him?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"And?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "We have a lot of the same classes. He was friendly, talked and smiled a lot." *And so beautiful when he smiles.* He added mentally.  
  
The older man chuckled. "He looks *and* acts like his mother, then. And what did you talk about?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just school, life in the colonies, whatever would come up. He showed me around school, I met his friends, had lunch with them. He invited me to join their study group."  
  
"Good, good. I'm glad. What have you been able to find on him at the school?"  
  
"He's an exceptional student. Straight A's, mostly all advanced placement classes, plays basketball. Seems like he's well-adjusted."  
  
"I see. Maybe I was wrong then. Perhaps the Peacecrafts are treating him okay."  
  
The brown haired boy arched an eyebrow. "You thought they wouldn't be?"  
  
"His aunt always was jealous of her sister. I'm just wondering if she may resent the poor boy."  
  
"If she's anything like her daughter, then I wouldn't doubt it."  
  
"Oh? What happened?"  
  
"She asked me to go out for coffee with her. I told her, 'No, thank you.' She asked if I wanted to go somewhere else. I said no. Apparently she's not used to the 'N' word. She nearly threw a tantrum."  
  
Odin groaned. "She's her mother's daughter, all right. Why didn't you just tell her you don't like girls?" he added with a smirk.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Yes, THAT would have gone over well. Besides, it would have just made her think I wouldn't date her *because* I don't like girls, not because I found her obnoxious and pushy. Duo doesn't like her much either. Apparently they've never been able to get along. Duo works just so he won't have to be in the house."  
  
"I see. Well, you said he has friends, and he's happy regardless, right? I suppose that's what's important."  
  
"And his family has no idea about the... inheritance?"  
  
"They know, they just think it's more of a trust fund for him to go to college or whatnot. If they did know the truth, they'd certainly be trying to do something about it. Lisa always was the greedy type, she married rich for a reason, after all. She was under the impression that Helen married someone a lot less well-off than her own catch of a husband, and I think Helen wanted it that way."  
  
"I suppose that's understandable. But tell me why you're doing this again, *Dad*?"  
  
Odin laughed. "For as long as we've been together, kid, you may as well think of me that way. And I'm... *we're* doing this because I have a promise to honor. I always keep my word."  
  
"Hn. I guess you do."  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
Heero fell into bed that night, exhausted but unable to sleep. It had been a long day, but a rather enlightening one to say the least.  
  
Duo Maxwell. Heero had seen pictures of him, and thought he had been attractive... but in person, the boy was simply breathtaking. Long golden-brown hair that shone with bronze highlights in the sun, beautiful amethyst-colored eyes that radiated laughter and love. Heero knew he would have no problems fulfilling his guardian's wishes... he enjoyed being around the longhaired boy.  
  
He sighed. He knew that he didn't like girls for a while now, and Odin knew it too. His more than unpleasant encounter with Relena only strengthened that. Of course, not all girls were bad, he actually found himself being rather fond of Meiran. But girls and/or women just didn't do anything for him sexually.  
  
He also knew he was attracted to Duo, and very much so. But if he were to go beyond friendship with him... it might not turn out too good in the long run. He wondered how long Odin planned to wait and meet with Duo, and tell him...  
  
Would Duo be angry with him, once he learned about his true purpose? Today he learned that Duo valued honesty, that he hated lying and being lied to. Heero had wanted to meet the beautiful boy from the first time he saw his picture... but after spending a day getting to know Duo, he didn't just want to be friends with him because of what Odin was doing. Heero didn't have many friends growing up, his upbringing hadn't made it possible. After getting a taste of what friendship, real friendship, could be like, he craved more. Especially if Duo was included in that list of friends.  
  
But if Duo ended up hating him... he didn't know if he could forgive himself.  
  
  
END PART 2.  
  
Wow, this chapter came out a LOT longer than I expected it to be! I've been having trouble getting in touch with my beta reader lately, but I went over this with a fine-tooth comb and I'm pretty sure I caught everything. Plus, I wanted to get this out before I leave town for the weekend. Hope you all liked it, give me comments PLEASE! 


	3. Part 3

Wishes and Dreams  
  
Part 3  
  
By Shiva  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 3+4, 5+M.  
  
Warnings: AU, fluff, sap, mild angst, possible lemon, yaoi, shounen-ai, OOC, much Relena bashing.  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net   
http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=169617  
  
I Love Bishonen  
http://www.stormloader.com/users/ilovebshonen/  
  
  
Anyone who wants to host my fic, please mail me. ^_^  
  
Feedback: ice_blue_shiva@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I wouldn't be putting this in if I owned it, would I?  
  
Notes: To all who reviewed and emailed me, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! The last few days have been hectic, I apologize to not replying to some of you. But I really do appreciate all of the wonderful feedback I've been getting on this! ^_^  
  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
  
It was late, almost 9:00 before Duo got home from Wufei's. They had ordered some pizzas for dinner and they had stayed over longer just to talk, and hang out as friends. Duo really wished Heero could have been there.  
  
Heero. Everyone in their group really seemed to like him, especially after he'd let Relena have it that day at school. Heero's presence was definitely going to make this school year a LOT more interesting.  
  
As Duo walked into the house, he wasn't surprised to see Relena in the foyer waiting for him. However, her parents were there too, and this he hadn't expected, though he knew he should have. After all, she'd been humiliated in front of the entire school. It was obvious she'd go running to Daddy for help and comfort.  
  
He smirked at Relena as she glared at him. "Ya know, Relena, if you keep making faces like that, one of these days it's gonna stay that way," he teased.  
  
"Shut up! Everything that happened at school today was all your fault! You're the one trying to make me look bad by spreading rumors!" she accused.  
  
Duo burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. "Relena, sometimes you can be so vain, I can't help but wonder if you say 'mirror, mirror' whenever you put your makeup on. Believe it or not, there are some guys out there who *don't* think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread, so don't blame me just because you couldn't get into Heero's pants."  
  
Lisa Peacecraft gasped in horror at his blunt choice of words, and Relena's father looked ready to lash out at him, walking in his direction.  
  
"Watch what you say, boy," he nearly growled.  
  
Duo ignored him and turned back to Relena. After the great day he'd had, he wasn't going to let anyone spoil it, not even his poor excuse of a family. "Relena, did it ever occur to you that maybe you *aren't* perfect? That just maybe, there might be someone who is legitimately not interested in you like that?" Duo looked at his aunt then. "Really, Aunt Lisa, you should teach Relena to be more ladylike. It's not very becoming for a girl of her breeding to throw herself at a complete stranger," he sneered."  
  
"You see, Mother!? First he tries to make me look bad in front of the school and now he's trying to lie to you!" Relena cried out.  
  
Duo glared at her. "Despite what you people think, I *don't* lie. If you don't believe what I'm saying, ask everyone at school. Almost the whole student body saw it." Before Relena could say anything else, he added, "I have a feeling... that Heero will end up being one of my best friends. And since you have made it clear to me that we are never going to walk in the same circle of friends, I have absolutely no intention of starting now. Heero's been adopted into our clan, and he *wants* to be there, Relena. So you'd better get whatever thoughts you have about Heero out of your head right now, and find another guy to sexually harass."   
  
"Duo, you... you colony trash!" Relena cried, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Oh... speaking of colonies... there's something you should know about your latest obsession, Relena." He smirked. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. "Did you know that Heero came here from the Lagrange Point?"  
  
Relena blinked, disbelief showing on her face.  
  
"He came from the colonies. He was born and raised on L1, which isn't all that far from my home colony. So you see, he has a *lot* more in common with me and my friends than you ever could. Heero told you that I hadn't said anything about you to him, and it's true. I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you think he's a liar as *well* as 'colony trash.'"   
  
He ignored the way his guardians gaped at him and the seething anger that was apparent in Relena's features as he headed upstairs to his room, feeling triumphant.  
  
"Daddy!" Relena cried. "How am I going to show my face at school tomorrow!? They're all laughing at me now. I don't want to go back... I can't go back."  
  
"Darling," Lisa said, turning to her husband. "Let me handle this. Relena and I need to have a woman-to-woman talk."   
  
"Very well," he said with a nod, going into his study to read his evening paper. The two females went up to Relena's room, and Lisa sat with her daughter on the bed.  
  
"Relena," she began, "Tell me exactly what happened when you asked this boy out. What did you say to him?"  
  
Relena sniffled. "I asked him if he wanted to go get some coffee with me after school. He gave me a flat out no. I thought then that maybe he wasn't a coffee drinker, so I started to ask him if he wanted to go someplace else, but before I could finish asking he said no AGAIN! He wasn't even giving me a chance! It has to be because of something Duo told him!"  
  
"Did you say anything else? Anything that might have upset him?"  
  
"Of course not! I..." Relena paused, then realized her mistake. "Well, I... got a little mad, and told him that I always get what I want."  
  
Lisa smiled sympathetically at her daughter. The young girl still had a lot to learn.  
  
"Darling, listen to me. There are some boys out there who have harder shells to crack than others. Some like playing hard to get, many others believe that they should be the ones to make the first move. There are some who simply don't like aggressive women, because it makes them feel threatened. Making a statement like that to him probably made him feel belittled. If this is the case, you need to apologize to this boy for offending him. That is the first step in redeeming yourself."  
  
"But mother... he's a colonist. You and father have always said that colonists..."  
  
"There are a few out there that are worth holding on to, my dear. Duo said this boy... what is his name?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
"He said Heero is from L1. In the few times I have accompanied your father into space, I remember L1 being one of the more wealthy places in the colonies. That is where you will find the largest suppliers of Gundanium in space as well as Earth. If this boy's family is in any way affiliated with these companies, he would make a fine catch indeed."  
  
"I... see. All right, Mother. I'll apologize to him."  
  
"Good girl. Just beware, Relena, that most of the time men like to know that they are the ones in control. And sometimes, that's fine, but even still, a man will walk all over you if you let him. You mustn't show weakness. I also suggest that perhaps you should discover more about him before pursuing him."  
  
"How? He won't even talk to me, and after what happened today, I doubt he ever will."  
  
Lisa Peacecraft smirked. "And who said you needed to ask him directly? A woman should always have her methods, darling."  
  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
  
"Heero! Over here!"  
  
Duo waved as Heero approached the group.   
  
They all greeted him good morning, and he returned it, nodding. "How was your study group last night?" he asked.  
  
"It was great, maybe a little too great. When you don't have to worry about following library etiquette, you tend to stray off the subject rather fast," Meiran said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, Heero... Friday night we're having a basketball game at the school. You should come watch me and Trowa play!" Duo said, smiling. "We're undefeated so far this year. The games are always a blast, and we always go out and have fun afterwards. Do you think your dad would let you go to the game?"  
  
"I don't see why he wouldn't. Perhaps I will."  
  
Just then, Heero felt someone tap his shoulder. When he turned around, he was unpleasantly surprised to see Relena and her friends standing in front of him.  
  
"Relena..." Duo said warningly, to which Relena shot him a serious glare.  
  
"I have something important to say, Duo, and I would like it if you'd listen."  
  
He just rolled his eyes then gave her one of his "get it over with" looks.  
  
She turned her attention back to Heero.  
  
"Heero, I... I want to apologize for my behavior. It was selfish of me, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things, and I... shouldn't have accused Duo like that."  
  
The group looked at her in disbelief. Okay, something was definitely up. Relena *never* admitted she was wrong and *never* apologized for anything, especially not things that had to do with Duo.   
  
*She's playing up for him,* Duo realized with disgust, not fooled by her façade for a second. *Doesn't she know when to quit?*  
  
"I appreciate your apology, Miss Peacecraft. Please do not let it happen again."  
  
Relena smiled. "I promise you it won't. And please call me Relena, Heero. I hope in the future we can be friends. Have a good day in school." She walked into the school building with her friends trailing after her.  
  
"She's up to something," Wufei said, glaring after her.  
  
"Hell yeah, she is. Dammit, what's she got up her little Armani sleeve now?" Duo said.  
  
Heero shrugged. "Just forget it. I'm not to worried about her. If anything happens I'll take care of it."  
  
"If you say so, but you don't know Relena. You don't know how devious she can really be when she puts her mind to it," Trowa warned him.  
  
Heero nearly told them that he'd dealt with far more dangerous people than Relena Peacecraft before, but stopped himself. That part of his life... they couldn't know about it yet, and on top of that he just didn't want to think about it.  
  
The school bell rang, and they all headed off to class.  
  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
  
Relena came home from school that day in just as much of a foul mood than she had been in the previous day. Even though she'd apologized to Heero, he continued to ignore her, not even looking her way when passing her. But her mother told her to be patient, and she would. That didn't mean she had to like it.   
  
She hoped her mother and Pargan would have some things for her that would cheer her up.  
  
When she entered the house, she immediately went in search of them, finding them in the library, looking through some documents.  
  
"Welcome home, darling. Did all go well?"  
  
"I apologized, but... he still won't talk to me."  
  
"Give it time, dear. Come, and look what we've found."  
  
With a smile, she excitedly joined her mother and Pargan, sitting on one of the leather couches.  
  
"Heero Yuy is named after his grandfather, and when we did a search with that name the most things we came up with were pertaining to him. Apparently his grandfather was one of the first people to start manufacturing and distributing Gundanium in space, and the company still exists," Pargan told her.  
  
"Really? So, Heero is *very* rich then," Relena said in amazement.  
  
Pargan nodded. "There are also some very disturbing things in his past as well, things that are unclear."  
  
"Disturbing?" Relena said.  
  
"His grandfather died when he was still an infant, and his own parents died when he was nine years old, but at the age of three he was reportedly kidnapped."  
  
"K-Kidnapped?" Relena gasped in horror.  
  
"Yes. He was missing for three years, and when he was finally found he was injured and comatose for another year. I could find nothing about who kidnapped him and why."  
  
"How horrible," Relena said. *My poor Heero... how you must have suffered.*  
  
"I can't find very much information on his childhood other than that, except that after his parents' death he was taken in by a man named Odin Lowe, who was a friend of his father's. He is the boy's guardian to this day. Up until he was 12 or so he studied under tutors until he enrolled in an all-boys academy when he was 14. He stayed there until Odin Lowe transferred jobs and relocated to earth, where he now attends North Crest."  
  
"How did his parents die, Pargan?" Relena asked him, feeling more and more sorry for the boy she was crushing over.  
  
"I am still gathering more information on that. All I know so far was that it was some kind of shuttle accident."  
  
"Do keep searching, Pargan. Relena and I will be in the parlor having tea," Lisa said, leading her daughter out of the library.  
  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
  
"Wow, Heero! *This* is your car!?"  
  
Duo smoothed his hand across the surface of a brand-new silver Star Gemini convertible. It was a two-seater, with leather interior and a surprisingly fast engine. Star, Inc. was the only auto manufacturer in all of space, and in Duo's opinion they were better than any car dealers on earth. He remembered that his father loved fixing up old Star model cars, and he had owned a Gemini like Heero's except that it was black and over 20 years old. Also, his mother had loved taking him and his friends around in their Leo van. [1] He never did know what ended up happening to those cars after his parents died. That was why he liked his own black convertible so much... it reminded him of his father's old Gemini and he felt closer to him when he drove it sometimes.  
  
"I take it you like it?" Heero said with a small smile.  
  
"You'd better believe it! My dad used to have something like this. It was his pride and joy. Can you take me for a ride in it sometime?" Duo asked him.  
  
"We can go for a quick spin, if you don't mind leaving your own car here."  
  
"Damn, I wish I could, buddy, but I have to get to practice. And, actually... I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."  
  
"To your basketball practice?"  
  
With a smile, Duo said, "Did you see that guy walking around on crutches today?"  
  
"Yeah... what about him?"  
  
"That was Mueller, one of our star players. Reckless idiot fell off his roof. Today in art class someone told me he'd be in his cast for another month at least. So we need someone to take his place."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You think I should play on the team?"  
  
Duo smirked. "Don't think nobody noticed the way you played in gym class today, Heero Yuy. If Coach Briggs had been there he probably would have recruited you on the spot. You're fast, and you're a good shooter. I think you should give it a try."  
  
Heero thought a moment, then shrugged. "Maybe I could come watch."  
  
"Great! Let's get going then!"  
  
  
=|||=|||=|||=  
  
  
Afternoon tea was interrupted by a soft knock at the parlor door.  
  
"Come in," Lisa called, and a second later the door opened, and in walked Pargan.  
  
"Mrs. Peacecraft, you must see this," he said, his voice flat and serious.  
  
"What is it, Pargan?"  
  
"The shuttle accident that Heero Yuy's parents died in..." Pargan handed her some papers, urging her to read them.  
  
"The name of the shuttle was... Titan 2?" [2]  
  
"Yes, and look at the date."  
  
Lisa Peacecraft paled as she did so.  
  
"Mother? What is it?" Relena asked, worried. She had never seen her mother look so... shaken.  
  
"Pargan... if this is a joke you are playing at my expense, I am not amused."  
  
"It is no joke, Madame. It's really quite serious."  
  
"What *is* it!?" Relena cried, frustrated.  
  
Pargan looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Heero Yuy's parents... and your cousin Duo's parents died in the same shuttle accident."  
  
  
END PART 3.  
  
Mwahahahaha! How's that for a cliffhanger? In the next chapter the rating will probably go up a notch. Until then, please review. ^__^  
  
[1] Yes, I know a Leo is actually a mobile suit. But this is AU, there's no war so I'm naming cars made in the colonies after constellations. No, I could not think of anything better.  
  
[2] Titan is the name of one of Saturn's moons. I was gonna name it Saturn, but Saturn is a car name, so I used this. Not a really important note, but just a bit of space trivia for ya, hehe. 


End file.
